Someone Like You
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Written in honor of Kristin Chenoweth's return to Glee for the 100th episode. April Rhodes returns to Lima in search of one Will Schuester, only to be met by a surprise at his door.


April took a deep breath, knocking gently on the door of Will's home. It felt strange to the blonde, standing at Will's door two years later, a successful Broadway starlet, Granted, her only success was CrossRhodes, but April still counted it. Her light colored eyes darted back up as the door opened, expecting to find Will but instead being greeted by the wide-eyed woman April knew as Emma.  
"Oh… hey," the blonde said, smiling weakly at the redhead, unsure of how to react. The two had never been on good terms, seeing how April used to drunkenly hit on Will and almost ran Emma over with a car at one point.  
"Hi, April… what are you doing here?" the ginger asked, looking confused.  
April wrung her hands, her bright eyes avoiding Emma's. "I just… wanted to see Will," the tiny woman replied hesitantly. "It's been a while."  
She stood there awkwardly for a few moments, still being stared down by the redhead. She was sure she didn't trust her.  
April sighed, "Look, I know what you think of me, and I'm not here to ask for anything. I just wanted to check up on an old friend… see how he was doin'." The blonde smiled weakly. "I'm clean, if you wanted to know… and I guess while I'm here I might as well say while you're here that I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did back when I was drunk. I shouldn't have given kids booze or been driving the time I almost hit you… so I'm sorry."  
Emma stood, her expression unreadable to the blonde when another, familiar voice came from behind the door.  
"Emma, who is it?" it asked as Will made his way to the door.  
April felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him, the same curly brown hair and hazel eyes she remembered every time she pictured him. It'd been so long, yet he still looked the same.  
"Hiya, hot stuff," was all she could manage to say, a smile beginning to play at her lips. She caught a glare from Emma but ignored it. Will knew she didn't mean it… kind of.  
"Hey, April," Will smiled, pushing past Emma to give the blonde a hug. April could feel her body tingle as he hugged her but all she did was smile and hug him back, just happy to be seeing him. "Where have you been since the last time you visited?"  
"Oh, ya know, Broadway, auditions, the glamorous life," the blonde giggled. "But what about you? What've you been up to since I've been gone?"  
Will smiled, wrapping one arm around Emma. "I got married," he said, still grinning at the small blonde. "And we've got a baby on the way."  
April felt her heart sink at these words. Will was married. Happily married to Emma, the obsessive compulsive guidance counselor of McKinley high. She should've seen it coming. He was already with he the last time she'd visited. She'd expected him to still be with her, but maybe a small part of her still wished he'd said otherwise. Wished he'd said that he missed her and he loved her. She didn't expect it happen, but a girl could dream, right?  
The small woman quickly forced a smile, her whole face lighting up with happiness until it reached her eyes, which were already beginning to look shiny as she could feel a tear or two enter them. "Really? Congratulations!" April exclaimed, this time hugging Emma as well. "So when is the little guy due?"  
The rest of that conversation was a blur as April zoned out, turning back in only to make a comment or ask another question. She sat in her hotel room, her feet dangling off of the bed above a pair of Jimmy Choos on the floor as she replayed the scene again over and over again in her mind.  
Will was a happily married soon-to-be father. Who knew that one day it could finally happen for him? April had decided long ago never to have children, that they weren't for her and never would be. She didn't want to be responsible for someone else when she could be so irresponsible. But still… Will was different. He always showed her the right thing to do. He never laughed at her, or made fun of her for being a pathetic washed up has-been. He just told her she had hope and from him, she believed it. And he was right.  
But maybe she'd missed out. Maybe it should've been her. Maybe she should've been the one to marry Will, to have his children. Maybe somebody as broken as her could've had a happy life, even without the stage. There was no way of changing it now, though. He made his choice, she made hers, and that was that. He got his happily ever after, and she got a pile of money in the bank and an empty hotel room.  
She turned over the little chip in her hands, marking her two years sober. The blonde sighed sadly, setting it on the night stand as she slid off of the bed, padding through her suite to the hotel room kitchen. She opened the full refrigerator, looking around at its contents until she spotted it. A nice, big bottle of white wine. She reached in, pulling it out and pouring herself a glass.  
It was empty within the hour.


End file.
